The Ticket Viking
The Ticket Viking is a the 3rd episode of Season 1. Summary When Hiccup gets 2 tickets for the Midnight Starlight Ball in Equinelantis, almost everyone is trying to butter him up to go with him. And Hiccup is not enjoying it, and is only getting stressed. Plot Hiccup receives the tickets One fine day, Hiccup and Toothless are at Berk flying around the island. But when he lands, Twilight then walks up and gives him a letter that was addressed to him. Hiccup, then reads it and finds that he's been given 2 tickets to the Midnight Starlight Ball in Equinelantis by Princess Celestia. Visiting the others But when Hiccup passes by Snoutlout and Applejack they overhear him talking about his tickets. Applejack says that if she goes to the Ball, she will open an apple stand and earn money for her family (including her own dragon). Hiccup, is impressed by this but then Snoutlout shares that if he went, to the Midnight Starlight Ball he would impress the Equines with some of the tricks he and Hookfang can do. But then Applejack and him argue over it, till Hiccup breaks it up. He then says he'll take one of them, after he thinks about it. But as he goes through town, Fishlegs and Pinkie bump into him. And the 2 wonder why he has tickets, but when finds that they are for the Midnight Starlight Ball, they shout out. But then, Rarity appears and notices the tickets, and she is giddy as a school filly, because she always wanted to attend such a ball. But Hiccup is not convince, but at the same moment Angel snatches his tickets and shows them to Fluttershy, who then asks Hiccup if she can go with him, but just to admire the fauna around Equinelantis. But then Ruffnut and Tuffnut show up, and ask Hiccup to take one of them, but they both start to get into a quarrel. However, at the same time, Rainbow sees them as well. But then Snoutlout and Applejack show up and everyone starts arguing about the ticket, until Stoick breaks it up. And asks his son what is this. After Hiccup explains about the tickets, Stoick tells the others to let Hiccup be and make his decision on his own. Doing favors for Hiccup Later, when Hiccup is having lunch, when he notices the other vikings go inside due to some rain but when he looks, he sees that Rainbow Dash left a hole in a rain cloud to keep him dry. He tells her not to do favors in order to get the spare ticket. Rainbow Dash closes the hole and the rain drenches him. Later, Snoutlout tries to steal one of the tickets. However, Hookfang alerts Hiccup that his owner's trying to steal one of his tickets. Hiccup then snatches it back and tells Snoutlout to wait for his decision like everyone else. And then later, Rarity is getting impatient. So she tries to butter up Hiccup so he can give her the ticket but he sees right through her plan. And tells her to let him think it through first. And then Applejack tries to bribe Hiccup by giving him several apple deserts, but Hiccup passes. But then, Ruffnut and Tuffnut then showed up. And they both try different things to make Hiccup give them the ticket but he still says no. But then Fishlegs tries to bribe Hiccup with different books about the equines and their culture, but Hiccup refuses. However, when he gets back home he's shocked to see Fluttershy and her animals cleaning his house. He sees that it's her method of getting the ticket (even though it was Angel's idea). Then when Hiccup asks them to leave, Pinkie pulls him out and sings The Ticket Song. Pinkie inadvertently informs the whole town about the extra ticket to the gala. A crowd of excited ponies and vikings try to do favors for Hiccup, and he runs away. Luckily, Toothless comes and flies him away. Hiccup's decision Later, Hiccup reaches out to one of the rest stops he and Toothless often visit. And then Astrid and Stormfly come in and Astrid asks Hiccup what's going on. Hiccup states that everyone has gone crazy, all because he got 2 tickets for the Midnight Starlight Ball in Equinelantis. He also shares how everyone was doing favors and bribing him to try and get the other ticket, and how Snoutlout even tried to steal the other one. Hiccup and Toothless, then had to escape from a crowd of vikings and ponies trying to get the ticket too. Astrid then has asks him if he had to pick someone, who would fit his description. Hiccup ponders, and then says kind, loyal, and who'd always be there for him. And then he realizes who he can choose. He decides to take Astrid with him. In which, she accepts. Then they both fly back to Berk, and the 2 share about the decision Hiccup's made. The others, feeling bad for putting so much pressure on Hiccup apologize. And soon, everyone goes to the messhall to make it up to Hiccup as the episode ends. Trivia * This is based of the MLP: FiM episode: "The Ticket Master" * Scenes * Hiccup receives the tickets * Visiting the others * Doing favors for Hiccup * Hiccup's decision Soundtrack # The Gala is the Place for me # The Ticket Song Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Hiccup centered works